


Smoke and Spiders

by IdSellMySoulForRecentlyUpdatedFanfiction



Category: Black Widow (Comics), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Awesome Phil Coulson, BAMF Natasha Romanov, Bucky Barnes Has Issues, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Ceiling Vent Clint Barton, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Deaf Clint Barton, F/F, F/M, Fake Marriage, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fanboy Phil Coulson, How Do I Tag, I Tried, I'm Bad At Tagging, Loki Does What He Wants, Loki is Not Amused, M/M, Manipulative Nick Fury, Maria Hill is a Good Bro, Natasha Romanov Has Issues, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, Nick Fury Knows All, Nick Fury Lies, Nick Fury Swears, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Past Relationship(s), Phil Coulson Has the Patience of a Saint, Protective Bruce, Protective Natasha, Relationship(s), Sharing a Bed, Thor Is Not Stupid, Tony Stark Does What He Wants
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-03-25 04:16:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 17,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3796372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdSellMySoulForRecentlyUpdatedFanfiction/pseuds/IdSellMySoulForRecentlyUpdatedFanfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Smoke meets a Spider the combination is deadly.</p><p> </p><p>GxG, Black Widow (Nastasha Romanoff)/Female OC, slow build</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1- Hi, I'm Belle and this is Anastasia, please excuse her sarcastic remarks

**Author's Note:**

> This was first published on my Quotev account

"So they've practically started a manhunt for Smoke." A brunette girl comments from one side of a booth in a small diner. Her ice blue eyes flicker up in mild surprise when her best friend starts choking on the coffee she's almost done with.

 

"W-whaT?" The other girl, a blonde with a fohawk that has the top dyed purple, forces out between shaky coughs.

 

"Yeah. Says here that they've decided that unless the assassin is recruited they'll be considered a threat to national security. It's pretty pathetic how they don't know what gender Smoke is, though." The brunette, whose name is Belle, watches her friend closely, slightly worried. Her choking seems to just keep getting worse with each sentence. "You okay?"

 

"Yeah. Yeah I'm fine I'm just surprised. I mean Smoke has taken out so many threats to the U.S. Why do you think they'd consider them a threat now? Like of all times. Didn't they help with that alien invasion a few months ago?" The blonde asks, her deep voice a little hoarse and scratchy from her recent coughing fit.

 

"Well I think she just took out a huge group of something like HYDRA in Russia. Oh, oops." Belle makes the second comment offhandedly, forgetting once again she isn't supposed to share work information with the blonde, whose name is Anastasia.

 

"So SHIE- you guys know Smoke is a girl and where she hits?" Anastasia questions, raising a brow. She already knows Belle works for SHIELD and it doesn't matter who she is. Belle will most likely always be cooler. Anastasia has felt that Belle is more interesting and more attractive than her since they were in eighth grade. The brunette constantly denies it but there isn't much that can be done about a low self esteem and opinions.

 

"Oops." Belle repeats, making the "zipping my lips" motion. Anastasia stares at her blankly before going back onto her phone, adding something onto a note when she knows Belle isn't looking. "How do you know who I work for again?"

 

"You were drunk off your ass and decided that revealing where you work was a brilliant idea." Anastasia says, looking back at her phone when it buzzes. "God damn he needs to take a hint."

 

"He?"

 

"Some douche at a club stole my phone and put in his number. Apparently he thinks he can "make me straight" or something." The blonde groans. Her friend laughs, easily hiding her unease. The blonde raises an eyebrow, once again somehow able to pick up on her friend's emotions. "Don't worry I always shut you up before you blab to some random person."

 

"Thank god." The blonde mutters, slowly lowering her head into her hands as she shakes her head. "You know that makes you a threat to national security, right?"

 

"Ughhhh. Can you just like not tell your boss I know? Cause like it's not like I'm telling anybody and there isn't really anything I can do to deal with the info you give me." The blonde rambles a little bit, twirling a pen she has with her around her fingers skillfully. Belle is a SHIELD agent and she's pretty sure she'll never be able to do that. She doesn't have enough patience to learn that. That's why she isn't sent on missions that last a long period of time. She's too impatient to be sent on anything extremely important but she's still valuable enough to keep as an agent.

 

"I can try. But don't forget they're the best secret agents in the world since HYDRA was almost eradicated. They might figure it out."

 

"Then I'll run. I'll probably be found eventually but whatever." Belle shrugs, looking away from the Anastasia when she's done talking.

 

"Just block the dude on your phone." Belle comments when Anastasia scowls. She sees the girl type furiously and hit send before a small smirk flickers across her friends face. "What did you do."

 

"Nothing awfully illegal."

 

"Anastasia."

 

"I just sent some code." The blonde says, leaning back. "Don't you have work in a few minutes?"

 

"Shit. Yeah, see you later." Belle leaves quickly, leaving Anastasia to sit in silence as she continues editing documents on her phone. One she made, which she is especially proud of. She eyes up a redhead when she walks in, her face even more familiar than the skin tight black suit she's wearing. The blonde quickly stands up and leaves, remembering the countless times she, well, Smoke has run into the Black Widow. If she tries to start a conversation, which is unlikely but there's still a chance, she'll surely recognize her voice. It helps that Avenger fans suddenly swarmed the Black Widow when she walked in. Anastasia is fairly certain that Belle knows she’s Smoke, she’s returned repeatedly to find places where she hid some of her weapons disturbed. It’s proof of what an amazing bond the two of them have that SHIELD agents haven’t busted down their door yet.

 

Speaking of weapons, Anastasia has a few people she needs to take out tonight. The blonde pulls out her phone, texting a number she has saved as ***1*** that she’ll need to borrow one of their jets. Anastasia has it set up on her phone that if it’s to be hacked anything with a * in the title while be deleted. Hopefully her systems will be fast enough to delete anything important before the hacker gets to it. But, it’s unlikely her phone will be hacked, considering even SHIELD doesn’t know her actual identity. Anastasia would totally pull a Tony Stark move and be all like “I am Smoke” but she’s an assassin and she’s killed people citizens and the government didn’t realize were threats. Like one of her targets tonight. One of her targets tonight leads to another target who leads to another target and that chain will repeat about fifteen times until she reaches the head guy and can dismantle his entire army. So, she’s gonna be ‘working’ all weekend. Ew, she was looking forwards to that day off.

 

As Anastasia passes a man she sort of recognizes he bumps into her, secretly passing her two bulging folders, two medium packed folders, and one very small folder. The blonde rolls her eyes, stuffing the folders into her backpack as she swings it around quickly, acting like she’s searching for something. She takes out a pack of gum, popping in a few pieces before shoving the pack into her back pocket. She uses gum when she runs out of cigarettes, and the blonde suddenly stops and turns left as she remembers she needs more of those. It’s a bad habit, she knows this, but considering her messed up genes Anastasia knows she’s not in any danger.

 

Anastasia is a born mutant, her father nowhere to be found and her mother was killed by some HYDRA agent when Anastasia was four. From that point on she hitched rides all over the world and raised herself. That’s one of the many reasons Anastasia is fluent in so many languages. The blonde enters a gas station, pointing out the cigarettes she wants after showing the man her ID. She leaves and heads for her house growling in frustration as her phone buzzes. She rolls her eyes at the message. It’s Belle asking her to grab the groceries because she won’t be home until about one in the morning.

 

‘Sure. I’m gonna be gone for a while though after today. I’m leaving at 10. I’ll try to talk to you when I have time. I won’t have much time, though. Sorry’ Anastasia responds, making yet another shift in her course so she can pick up the groceries. A few minutes later she gets a message that’s only a list of groceries. It takes her only half an hour to get everything and arrive back at her and Belle’s apartment. It takes her all of five minutes to put everything away and make herself a bowl of cereal. She grabs her key and opens the door she constantly keeps locked, locking it behind her after she enters. She doesn’t waste time pinning things to empty boards that cover the walls, making sure the strings are in the correct places and details are correctly highlighted. When she’s done Anastasia takes pictures of her boards, making sure she can read and see everything directly afterwards, and then she leaves. She makes sure to lock the door behind her.

 

***

 

The assassin looks down at her pocket with a raised brow, looking back up at the man strapped to the cold metal chair with handcuffs. “Hold on a minute.” Smoke says, rummaging through one of her pockets and pulling out her phone. “Hello?” She answers her phone, her tone a little lower in annoyance. The man on the chair visibly sags in relief, seemingly happy he’s done being cut, burned, and overall messed up for the moment. Smoke already has everything she needs from him, anyways. “Hold on.” Smoke says before switching to her bluetooth and slitting the man’s throat. She takes back her cuffs and cleans her tools before putting them back into her backpack.

 

“Anastasia?” Belle asks, sounding panicked.

 

“Belle? I told you not to call me unless-”

 

“Unless I’m dying, yeah I know but- but I invited Agent Romanoff over because she’s one of my new partners and she brought the entire team and I thought Barton was going to the bathroom but he lied to me and they found your room and- and- and-” Belle is on the cusp of having a panic attack and Anastasia nearly drops her cigarette.

 

“Belle… Calm down. Calm down. Tell me what happened. From the beginning. Don’t leave out anything.” Anastasia orders.

 

“O-Okay…” Bella takes a deep breath and starts from the top, “So I was given a promotion, like a massive promotion, right? And it just so happens Agent Romanoff and some other very important people are also in the group I was promoted into. I invited them over because I figured they couldn’t be as bad as the rumors going around say they are, and most of them are actually nice people. At least I think- thought- I don’t… I don’t really know anymore. But Agent Barton said he had to go to the bathroom but I heard a lock click open and when I rushed down the hallway he was in your room. Like, the room room where you don’t let anyone. And I was about to stop and yell at him but Agent Romanoff cuffed me, I didn’t even hear her come up behind me, and Agent Rodgers shoved me into a closet and- and- oh God Anastasia. Anastasia I can’t breathe. I can’t breathe.” Anastasia can hear her best friend, her sister, slide down the wall of the closet, her breathing getting more and more ragged.

 

“Belle? Belle!” Anastasia shouts, racing towards her jet. She’s been gone for three weeks and she’s close to hitting the leader of this HYDRA like group, but she’s willing to give that up for her friend. She hops into the jet, getting it up into the air and speeding back towards America as fast as she can. Even then it’ll take almost an hour at her top speeds. She hits the correct buttons, causing blue flames to escape the end of the jet as she breaks the sound barrier. She continues home, keeping Belle breathing the entire time. There’s a few heart stopping minutes where Belle stops breathing all together and that causes Anastasia to scream at her, working her into even worse of a panic.

 

Anastasia makes it home in three hours, and Belle had stopped breathing again. She races up the stairs and kicks open her apartment’s door, racing down the hallway and into the living room. Someone grabs her arm but she grabs their wrist, digging her nails in hard enough to draw blood and she twists. The muscled body of a large blond man lands on the floor in front of Anastasia and the blonde races down the hall, uncaring that she just broke that man’s wrist. She listens closely for Belle, making out her barely there breaths and ripping the closet door open, breaking the lock. She grabs her friend and pulls her out of the closet and into her bedroom, which is the biggest room in their apartment. She works on getting Belle breathing again, and she manages to get her awake, breathing, and beginning to calm down when the wall to her bedroom suddenly explodes.

 

Belle screams and Anastasia pulls her close, shielding her from the glass and the debris. Cuts open along Anastasia’s shoulders, back, neck, and arms but Belle only receives a cut across her cheek. Anastasia is suddenly thrown away from Belle and she hits the wall with a hard thud, causing Belle to scream again and scramble towards her. She sees a metallic arm stick out to stop Belle but then the world starts darkening from her head injury and the amount of blood she’s loosing. She can’t even manage to weakly glare to hide the fear swimming across her face. That’s when the world goes entirely black for Anastasia, causing her head to fall against a shard of glass stuck in her shoulder and cause blood to flow from a sudden horrible wound received from the glass shard that goes entirely through her cheek on both sides.


	2. Chapter 2- I'm Bunking With Who?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers get a new member

When Anastasia wakes up her hands are held to the bed she lays on with cuffs she’s only seen once. The magnetic cuffs held her hands still through two holes in the metal bedside, not allowing the blonde to even shift around. The blonde looks around fearfully, shrinking back into the bed the best she can before hissing and sitting straight up. The wounds covering her, since they weren’t life threatening, had been ignored by her healing factor as it focused entirely on the wound slowly healing on her face. The pain still echoes around in her mind, and Anastasia wouldn’t be scared if she were in the hands of anybody but SHIELD. The one agency she knows next to nothing about. Anastasia does her best to wipe the emotions from her face but she knows her fear still shows in her eyes when the door opens. She doesn’t relax when Belle walks in, covered in scrapes and bruises with stitches holding a wound closed on one of her cheeks.

 

The brunette sits next to her sister, placing her head in her hands as she leans towards Anastasia and grabs her hand. They sit in silence, Anastasia still terrified and Belle almost crying. “They were gonna kill you.” Belle states, her voice hollow and her eyes empty of any emotion. Anastasia stays quiet, unsure if she could talk even if she wanted too. “They were gonna kill you and I wouldn’t have had a say. I almost got fired but Steven and Thor spoke up for me. And you.” Anastasia quickly catches on.

 

“You’re an Avenger?” She manages to cough out in shock. Anastasia shrugs, not looking at her.

 

“I’m more like a medic. A medic with intense field training.” Belle scowls a little bit. Anastasia narrows her eyes, fists clenching as she looks around the room, focusing on a little mirror built into the wall on the right side of the room. Right next to the door. The blonde’s eyes narrow as she stares at the obvious two-way mirror, and she only half hopes she makes eye contact with someone. Her brown eyes flicker back to Belle and then the wall behind her as she realizes that was probably a bad idea. They sit in an only somewhat familiar silence. It’s not a very welcomed silence. It’s the silence where they both know something huge is about to happen and no matter what they do it can’t, and won’t, be stopped. So Belle justs sits there with her best friend. Her sister. She sits there for what seems like days but really it’s only a few moments. Then there’s a sharp knocking on the door and Belle climbs to her feet and reluctantly leaves the room.

 

“Monsters.” Anastasia mumbles under her breath as the door is closing. She can faintly hear arguing going on on the other side of the door but she ignores it. She also ignores the growing pain that isn’t taking it’s time pushing the boundaries of her pain tolerance. Anastasia can see in the mirror that she looks awful. Her hair is messed up and somebody felt like it was good idea to get rid of the purple in her hair. Because her hair is so short Anastasia knows it could look worse but it’s pretty obvious that she’s been out for more than a day. Her hair is sticking up in random places, her face seems to have been washed and rid of makeup, she has no clue where her clothes are, and the cut on her cheek where the glass shard went through is just another scar. It draws more attention than the one on her her top lip and the one through her left eyebrow.

 

The blonde’s eyes snap up as the door opens again. A dark haired woman walks into the room and takes a seat at the end of Anastasia’s ‘bed’. The hard slab with a pillow and sheet can’t really be considered a bed. The brunette’s cold eyes bore into Anastasia’s tired, weary ones. “Where were you when we started tracking you?” The agent asks.

 

“Do you mean the most recent time or the first time you caught on?” Anastasia lacks her usually sarcasm, sounding sincere instead of cheeky. The blonde can tell Belle already picked up on the emotions she’s trying to hide. It’s obvious the agent already picked up on them too because she already looks less icy.

 

“Recently.” She says.

 

“Somewhere in Moscow. Abandoned warehouse nearby a skyscraper being constructed.” Anastasia replies, honest because she knows this agent will be able to tell if she’s lying or not automatically, a lifetime of being her own agent be damned.

 

“What were you doing?”

 

“Tracking down main HYDRA and SERPENT mixed agents. They joined up and I’ve demolished most of that agency, but I had to come back three head members before the leaders.” The agent’s eyes flicker to the mirror. It happened in only a millisecond but Anastasia saw it. They didn’t know about the joining of the two mafia/agencies. They might not have known about SERPENT at all.

 

“SERPENT?” The agent is treading on a very dangerous area when she admits to the blonde that SHIELD didn’t know about the larger mafia.

 

“Huge mafia. Mostly made up of Chinese and Russians but there was a decent amount of British, Irish, American, and Japanese members too. As far as I’m aware I’ve wiped out the American, British, French, Danish, and German members in whole. Seconds before Belle called me I killed the leader of the Irish and Italian divisions, so those members will be dying as those divisions collapse. SERPENT doesn’t have the most intelligent thugs so without their heads they’ll turn on each other.” Anastasia drones. “I have countless files about them and half of my room is dedicated to SERPENT. Half of a separate room is dedicated to HYDRA. I wasn’t able to obtain any information on SHIELD, therefore an entirely different room is half empty. As you can tell, I try to focus on the main agencies and mafias. I have my own apartment entirely filled with information if you don’t believe me.”

 

“...I believe you.” The agent says, wincing afterwards. Anastasia can hear the person yelling at her from her end of the ‘bed’. Something about ‘trusting her is just a step away of her manipulating you’. Wow, rude. Apparently assassins can’t have friends. That sucks, Anastasia is beginning to like this chick. The blonde suddenly tenses, and the agent jolts almost out of her seat in surprise. The brunette watches the blonde with wide eyes as her eyes suddenly flash gold and all of her wounds disappear with a sickening crack and a squelching sound. The brunette doesn’t miss how there’s suddenly goosebumps covering Anastasia and the hair on the back of the blonde’s neck is standing up. The agent slowly edges closer, lifting her hand slowly in a calming way.

 

“What the hell was that?!” Tony Stark exclaims in her ear. He had obviously seen Anastasia’s eyes flash

 

“Anastasia?” The brunette asks, still getting closer. Eventually, she grabs the tense girl’s hand and her grip tightens before loosening slowly. Anastasia is breathing heavily and her eyes are wide and flickering around. They focus on the agent, and she can see the once black fleck’s in the blonde’s brown eyes are now ice blue as she trembles slightly.

 

“Who the fuck is outside that door?” She whispers, still shaking but she’s slowly slowing down and almost stopping entirely except for random trembles here and there. “And why are they allowed within a mile of each other?” The brunette stares at Anastasia a few seconds before turning her entire head to the mirror. The door opens and a furious looking man walks in. His cape-like trenchcoat billows behind him as he stalks towards the blonde and the blue flecks in the woman’s eyes turn almost white. As far as the brunette agent can tell, Anastasia is terrified.

 

The locks holding Anastasia’s hands suddenly open and the girl’s arm is grabbed as she’s yanked to her feet by the larger man. One of his eyes is hidden behind an eyepatch and the dude looks pissed. The man orders “Agent Hill” to follow him and when he passes Belle she follows him too. He drags Anastasia into an office and almost throws the blonde into the chair in front of his desk. But then the door closes and his anger fades, distrust and curiosity are all that remain in his visible eye. It’s silent in the room except for the sounds made from Belle’s nervous shifting. Anastasia’s fear fades, the blue flecks in her brown eyes reverting back to black as the strong feelings fade.

 

“How many languages do you know?” The dark skinned man asks.

 

“I’m fluent in seven and rusty in three more.” Anastasia responds.

 

“Rusty in two, decent in three, fluent in nine.” Belle corrects and the blonde raises an eyebrow as she turns around to stare at her friend. Belle meets her eyes steadily, her being the person she trusts the most in the world she doesn’t feel any fear or nervousness towards the blonde. “Don’t downplay yourself.” Is all the brunette says. Anastasia rolls her eyes, turning back around.

 

“Sorry, fluent in nine, decent in three, and rusty in four.” Belle raises an eyebrow at the last part. “I started learning Swedish.” Anastasia tells her and the dark haired girl rolls her eyes.

 

“You obviously have powers. What are they? All of them.” The man says, eye staring into Anastasia’s brown ones intensely.

 

“Obviously my healing factor is through the roof. I can’t die. It only heals all of my injuries, even the minor ones, if I’m in the presence of multiple powerful people. Or animals. Basically anything that could become a challenge and/or problem if I was damaged even slightly. Whoever was outside my door, I’m guessing Belle’s… teammates… Yeah that’s a huge risk for my health and I’m fairly sure I would die if I had to face them alone.”

 

“You would.” Is all the large man says, not easing any of the tension from Anastasia’s stiff frame.

 

“I’m also slightly faster and stronger than normal humans… Basically I’m Captain America with Deadpool’s healing factor.” At the mercenaries name the man’s mood darkens considerably.

 

“How do you know about… him?” The man’s acting like saying Deadpool’s name would summon the mercenary somehow. It actually wouldn’t surprise Anastasia if it did, the dude’s insane and probably managed to get some sort of bugs in the base. Not good ones but Anastasia is certain she’d be able to find some of them.

 

“You can’t be a mercenary, spy, or assassin without running into Wade eventually. He seems to especially like visiting me. Often. I think my healing factor intimidates him. That or he’s just somehow come to the conclusion that I’m his buddy. We meet, we fight, one of us dies for a few minutes to an hour, and then he chills on whatever extra piece of furniture is in the room.” Anastasia shrugs, looking around the room to see if Wade managed to sneak a camera into this room. The blonde is almost disappointed to find nothing. Dude needs to up his game he’s probably here more often than needed judging by the larger man’s tenseness and barely restrained annoyance.

 

Anastasia leans back as the large man suddenly leans forwards and into her personal space. “My name is Nick Fury. You’re on the main base of SHIELD for the moment. You can either join the agency and live with constantly being monitored or you can be thrown in a cell stories beneath the ground and you’ll never see the light of day again.” Anastasia’s eye flecks flash white in pure fear, her claustrophobia acting up for a few moments.

 

“Er… I’ll chose door number one.” Anastasia’s voice sounds a bit weak as she pushes herself back into her chair. Damn, Nick’s scary for a non-mutant.

 

“Get in here!” Nick shouts and Tony Stark topples to the floor as the door he was leaning against moments ago opens swiftly. The billionaire gets to his feet, brushing off his suit and fixing his sunglasses before looking at Nick with a small smile. Dude knows he messed up but all he gets from Nick is a very annoyed sigh. Anastasia raises a brow at the man before standing up as Agent Hill gently grabs her arm and tugs slightly to inform the blonde she should be standing as she’s introduced to the Avengers.

 

“Who’s this?” A muscled sort-of blonde man asks, motioning to Anastasia.

 

“Anastasia, Belle’s sister. Not blood related, obviously. She’ll be joining your team.” Nick informs the Avengers. Anastasia freezes, eye flecks flashing purple in surprise before turning back to black.

 

“What?!” Anastasia exclaims when no one else does.

 

“Of course, you’ll be under constant surveillance as I said before. Also, your skills are rare and considering you’ve done nothing to harm or go against the US I’d say you’d be better in the ally category than the national threat category.” Nick says, a threat hidden in his words that only Anastasia, the dude with the bow and sort-of blonde hair, and the extremely attractive but also very terrifying redhead catch onto. Anastasia lets out a small sound of agreement.

 

“Yeah…” The blonde mumbles.

 

“Good. Happy we reached an agreement. Avengers, this is your new member, Anastasia. Also known as Smoke. Smoke, this is Captain America, AKA Steve Rodgers, Tony Stark, you already know who he is. This is Hawkeye and the Black Widow, also known as Clint Barton and Natasha Romanoff. These two are Thor and Bruce Banner, Banner happens to also be the Hulk. Good luck.” Nick starts leaving the room. He stops halfway out the door, barely turning around. “Oh, and Natasha, say hello to your new partner and roommate.” Nick then leaves the room to let the group deal with that situation.


	3. Chapter 3- Can't You Hear The Wedding Bells?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anastasia is sent on her first real mission for SHIELD

It’s only a week after Natasha and Belle are forced to move into the Avenger’s tower that Anastasia and Natasha are called to the makeshift base again. The blonde’s decided that she’s decently scared of Natasha. The decision had been made after waking up to Natasha very nearly killing her while the blonde was coming back from the kitchen. Given it was 2 AM the blonde should’ve known better, but the incident was only a few days ago so she’s been holding her pee and she moved her bed to the opposite side of the room. Why Tony thought it was a good idea to get the pair bunk beds was beyond Anastasia’s comprehension but it took barely any time at all to get her bed off of Natasha’s and move it to the other side of the room.

 

The blonde pulls up at the base about five minutes after Natasha, and she barely has time to park her bike and slip the keys into her pocket before her arm is grabbed and she’s dragged into a small room. The blonde struggles for about a second before she realizes it’s Natasha. That’s no less intimidating but at least the redhead can’t kill her. At least, Anastasia doesn’t think she can… Natasha throws the blonde into a chair and sits a chair away from her, obviously still distrusting of the smaller woman.

 

Nick Fury walks into the room and Anastasia crosses her arms, sitting up straighter. She may not like the man but he at least deserves her respect. The blonde eyes his huge stack of folder and frowns as she spots her folders mixed into the pile. “You’re sending us after the leaders aren’t you.” She asks, eyes locked on her folders. They’re full of her most recent finds and her oldest finds. It looks like all of her research is stuffed into them, actually.

 

“Yes, I am.” Fury replies, his eye boring into Anastasia’s. How he manages to stare into both of her eyes with only one of his is a mystery in itself to the blonde. The much larger man tosses the folders onto the table between the three of them and Anastasia rolls her eyes at the stereotypical “Classified” stamped onto them. Her eyes snap over the information quickly, raising a brow at the newly added things before grabbing them and looking them over.

 

“I don’t really have the option to not go on this, do I?” Anastasia asks, ignoring the scoff Agent Romanoff sends her way. Why the other agent/assassin hates her so much Anastasia will probably never know. The distrust she gets, but the hate and anger that seems to radiate off of her Anastasia really doesn’t understand. She heard the agent/assassin is cold but this seems like straight up disgust aimed in her direction.

 

“What do you think?” Fury asks, raising a brow. It’s beginning to make Anastasia uncomfortable at the amount of other people can raise a brow. It’s difficult to do and the blonde knows for a fact that it took Belle, like, three years to learn how to do it with Anastasia teaching her how to.

 

"Right… So what are we doing?” The blonde asks, leaning forwards expectantly.

 

“You and Agent Romanoff will be infiltrating the ranks of SERPENT and HYDRA under the names of Arianna (Ari) Gold and Jazmine (Jaz) Gold.” Fury says. “You’ll be seen first in a ball-like dance and you, Anastasia, will show off some of your fighting abilities. Not anywhere near your actual capabilities. An agent of ours who’s at the ball will try to “feel you up” and you’ll show off enough skill to gain attention from the leaders of the fourth ranking. You’ll be moving in next door to them. Romanoff, you’ll need to seem happy and compatible. A good wife who also has good organization and observing skills. You need to befriend Jerid Keller, the leader’s, husband. No excuses.” Fury is about to continue when Anastasia cuts him off.

 

“Hold up. Wife? What are we trying to do, sell her to the second in command?” The blonde asks and Fury’s eyes spark with an almost sick amusement. Oh, Anastasia doesn’t like that look.

 

"Absolutely not. You two are now happily married, congratulations.” Fury says and Anastasia stiffens, eyes widening a tad as the brown orbs flicker over to Natasha. Fury sees the small amount of fear in them as the black flecks start lightening in color.

 

“Excuse me?” Anastasia asks.

 

“Arianna and Jazmine are a happily married couple. We figured you two being a lesbian couple will allow Agent Romanoff to “befriend” Jerid Keller faster, given you’ll share the same sexual orientation.” Fury says and Anastasia turns to her.

 

“You’re down with this? Cause I’m not.” Anastasia says.

 

“I’m bisexual, if that’s what you’re asking.” Natasha says. Anastasia furrows her brows at the undertone of her words, suggesting she’s homophobic.

 

“And I’m a lesbian. That’s not what I’m asking. I’m asking how you’re okay with this.” Now Natasha looks a little surprised. Wow cause it’s not like Anastasia has been secretly checking her out for the last, I don’t know, month? Well, she hadn’t been looking when the blonde was checking her out but the woman’s an ex-assassin and now a secret agent you’d think she’d know the ways people look at her and feel when they do. Maybe that’s just a thing Anastasia has to deal with…

 

“What do you mean?” Fury asks the blonde.

 

“She,” Anastasia points to the deadly redhead beside her, “hates me. How can you not tell and why are you sending me?”

 

“Don’t ask questions and if Agent Romanoff dislikes you she can just deal with it. As far as I’m aware you two are my best agents, behind Agent Hill, Agent Barton, and Agent Coulson but Agent Hill is out right now with Agent Coulson and I can’t send Barton because it needs to be a lesbian couple. Now get in gear, read this information, and pack the few essentials you need. Clothes and necessities are already at the house you’re moving into and food is also already there. Your plane leaves tomorrow at two PM, but you need to be here at nine AM sharp.” With that, Fury leaves the room, therefore leaving Anastasia with a very annoyed Agent Romanoff. The blonde grabs her copy of the information and quickly leaves, trying to leave her “wife” behind. Aparently Natasha picks up on that, because the blonde can see the redhead quickly grab her copy of the information as Anastasia opens the door.

 

The blonde made it down the hallway before she heard the door to the room she was in open again. With that, she didn’t hesitate to start sprinting down the hallways to her bike. As she starts up the engine she see’s Natasha calmly walk into the parking garage. Her cold eyes lock with Anastasia’s before she starts her engine and speeds out of the garage. It takes the blonde all of five minutes to get back to the tower and when she reaches the main floor she throws her helmet onto the designated hook.

 

“I’m gonna die.” Anastasia announces, gaining everyone’s attention. Well, Belle thinks she’s being dramatic but the slight fear in her frame catches her attention.

 

“What? Why?” Clint asks, glancing away from the TV briefly to look at her.

 

"I was just put on a mission with Natasha, right? Natasha. She hates me. We have to be a happily married couple for months. Months. She’s so going to kill me in my sleep and make up some story like I got hit by a car!” Anastasia exclaims, wandering into the bar and coming back with a very large drink. Tony whoops as he enters the bar to get a drink of his own.

 

“Nah. She doesn’t hate you. She just-”

 

“Despises I was ever born? Hopes I get hit by a truck? A train? Take your pick.” Anastasia cuts Steve off, stiffening when she hears the elevator start coming up. “I’m gonna go hide. If any of you sell me out I will know. How will I know? Because I won’t wake up tomorrow. You’ll look for me and you’ll find my dead body.” With that the blonde salutes and runs out of the room, hearing the elevator doors open after she leaves the room. She gets into the vents and rolls her eyes as she sees that she can stand up and walk in them. Stark needs to chill. The blonde drops into her room, grabbing her things and packing “essentials” and grabbing her phone, her charger, and something Stark made to plug her phone into to charge. The blonde quickly goes back into the vents when she hears high heels click down the hallway towards her room.

 

“Yeah, I don’t know where she went. I mean I have a good idea and I know she’s still in the building but she’s hiding from me. I don’t know how you think this mission is gonna work.” Natasha’s voice floats through a vent. Anastasia raises a brow before turning back to her game of Temple Run. “Yeah, I get that. Why months anyways? Are you planning on having us work up in the ranks? I know that most of the leaders aren’t straight and not exactly the most distrusting people.”

 

“Anybody know where Anastasia went yet?” Belle asks, sounding annoyed. The blonde rolls her eyes, not even taking her focus off of her video game.

 

“Probably in the vents. She’s avoiding me.” Natasha sounds annoyed too. That’s actually a little surprising.

 

“Oh, yeah. She thinks you’re planning on slitting her throat in her sleep.” Tony’s voice joins in and Anastasia scowls a little bit.

 

“Why would I do that?”

 

“She isn’t exactly your favorite person in the world.” Clint joins in. How many people are in that room?

 

“Yeah, it seems like you hate her a little bit.” Bruce mumbles.

 

“A lot.” Tony corrects, getting a scolding but not disagreeing sound from Steve.

 

“I don’t hate her-” Natasha starts.

 

“You just wish she’d suddenly drop dead.” Tony says and, judging from the clinking sounds, the man is in the bar. Again. Surprise, surprise. “Or get hit by a bus.”

 

“No I don’t.” Natasha says, surprising Anastasia with her tone and the amount of sincerity in her voice.

 

“Sure as hell seems like it.” Tony calls from the bar, closing a cabinet.

 

“Seconded.” Clint shouts from the couch.

 

“Yeah I can’t disagree with them.” Bruce adds.

 

“You’ve been cold as hell to her since you first saw her.” Belle agrees.

 

“I am unable to argue on your behalf.” Thor says.

 

“Oh.” Natasha mutters before leaving the room quietly.


	4. Chapter 4- Newly Weds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anastasia and Natasha arrive at their new house

“Okay I get it. I get it. We’ve gone over this so many times my head is going to explode if you repeat any of those words one more time. How the hell does Arianna deal with this all day?” Anastasia asks, sitting next to Natasha on a plane. The woman looks different and so does the used-to-be-blonde, but the used-to-be-readhead still looks hotter than anyone else Anastasia has seen in her life. Natasha’s hair is medium length and blonde instead of the fiery orange Anastasia is used to looking at. Under her closed eyelids her eyes are a stunning ice blue instead of their normal emerald. Anastasia isn’t sure what the SHIELD doctors did to her and Natasha’s eyes and hair but for the length of their mission their eyes and hair are different colors and will stay those different colors. Their hair will even grow in the new color, and they explained the reasoning in science that Anastasia didn’t bother trying to understand so the newly-brunette woman gets a headache whenever she thinks about the changes.

 

Anastasia’s usually normally dark brown eyes are an eye catching grey now and her hair, that hasn’t changed in style, is now dark brown. She’s gone back to dying the fohawk and middle of her hair again but instead of purple she’s dyed the middle a dark red. Anastasia hears agents laughing on the other end of the call and scowls, contemplating hanging up.

 

“We just got a notice that Tony Stark sent your new house maids.” An agent says suddenly and Anastasia’s stomach drops. That doesn’t sound good. The brunette shakes Natasha awake, obviously looking a little pale as the agent wakes up quickly.

 

“Tony sent our house maids.” Anastasia tells Natasha. “What does that mean?” Anastasia asks the agents.

 

“That means you’ll have to be acting as a couple almost 24/7. You have your own JARVIS, too.” The same agents says and now Anastasia does almost get sick. Acting in love with one of the people she fears in public is fine but having to constantly act like she’s happily married to her 24/7 for months is scary to think of. She patched Natasha into the call before the agent spoke, and she does not like the amused look she’s getting from Natasha.

 

“All right. Thanks for warning us.” What she really wants to say is ‘thanks for warning me’ but the brunette feels that would be rude.

 

“What’s wrong babe?” Natasha asks with a smirk, placing her head on Anastasia’s shoulder and grabbing the brunette’s hand. Oh that little piece of- “Aren’t you excited?” Okay Natasha is enjoying this too much for Anastasia to feel comfortable. The brunette especially doesn’t like the blush slowly climbing up her neck so she looks out the window, avoiding looking at her ‘wife’. Why, of all people, did Anastasia feel the need to have a crush on Natasha? One of the few people in the world she fears and she’s almost unhealthily attracted to the woman. This’ll be fun. For Natasha at least because she seems to be enjoying making Anastasia blush if the way she wraps her arms around her and uses her as a mattress as she falls back asleep says anything.

 

“Help me.” The brunette mouths to nobody before placing her head on the window. She lets her blush worsen as Natasha unconsciously gets closer to her. The brunette eventually closes her eyes and relaxes as much as she can before she slowly falls asleep.

 

 

***

 

 

Anastasia wakes up, but when she wakes up she isn’t on the plan. She freaks out, sitting up automatically and throwing out an elbow. A firm hand catches her elbow, keeping it in place until the brunette gets her bearings. The assassin looks around with wide eyes, taking in her surroundings. She’s in a car, Natasha is there, the man driving is looking slightly panicked, and her bags are in front of her. “Calm down, babe.” Natasha says and the brunette is confused for a few seconds (babe?) before she remembers the mission. Oh.

 

“Sorry.” She mumbles, still looking around as she rubs the sleep out of her eyes, still confused as to how the hell she got into a car.

 

“I carried you here. You’re really light. And you’re bags weren’t very heavy either.” Natasha explains, not even bothering to look at Anastasia as she continues rummaging through her bag. “Here, I knew you’d be tired when you woke up. You’re never very aware when you get off of planes.” Natasha pulls a coffee out of her bag, and somehow it’s cold. Anastasia mumbles a thank you before downing the coffee, trying to shove down the confusion she feels. She gets it’s the happy couple thing but how did Natasha know that stuff? Were they just lucky guesses? And how did the agent know how she likes her coffee?

 

“Oh. Thanks.” Anastasia says, apologizing once again to the cab driver. He insists it’s okay but the brunette can tell he’s a bit spooked out. The two women tip the cab driver generously before leaving the cab and stepping out in front of their new houses. Anastasia spots the neighbors, Jerid and Blake Keller, about five seconds after Natasha does. Too bad that’s just enough time for the newly blonde woman to dip the other woman, smirk, and kiss her before the brunette can get her bearings. The surprised gasp Anastasia stupidly lets out allows Natasha to deepen the kiss, and when she pulls away she bites Anastasia’s lip as her eyes flash with amusement at the brunette’s heavy breathing. Holy shit the woman can kiss.

 

“Oh you little-” Anastasia cuts herself off as with a small yelp as she’s suddenly thrown over Natasha’s shoulder. She very nearly screams the agent’s name but changes it just in time. “Arianna! Put me down!” The brunette can’t help but start laughing and eventually Natasha joins in as she kicks open the door to their new house. The brunette isn’t put down until they reach the living room and she’s tossed onto the couch. How is Natasha so strong? Anastasia knows for a fact she’s stronger than a normal human, because the woman literally tossed her onto the couch.

 

“I’m gonna go put our bags into our room, babe.” Natasha smiles, leaving Anastasia breathless, before turning around and walking down a hallway. Only then does Anastasia realize how screwed she is. She’s in way deeper than she ever planned and can only pray this doesn’t end with her being a complete wreck. The brunette looks up with wide eyes as there’s a knock on the door and Natasha comes out in a very alluring black bikini. She winks at Anastasia as she walks past her, and the assassin can hear the maids giggling at the woman’s blush. “Go get on a swimsuit.”

 

“Alright…” The assassin mumbles, still embarrassed with the blush still covering her face. She hears Natasha chuckle as she walks into her- their room and she automatically grabs her phone and dials Belle’s number.

 

“Hello?” The other brunette picks up the phone as the grey eyed assassin slips into her bikini and goes to put on waterproof makeup.

 

“She’s gonna kill me.” Anastasia says automatically.

 

“What? A-Jazmine?” Belle almost slips up and Anastasia rolls her eyes.

 

“Who do you think?” The brunette questions, leaning in closer to the mirror to make sure her eyeliner is great.

 

“What did you do?” Belle asks and Anastasia scowls.

 

“I didn’t even do anything! I’ve been awake for like less than an hour and I’ve already been dipped and kissed like a goddamn princess.” The assassin growls, her blush acting up again.

 

“Ohh… And you actually like-” Anastasia cuts Belle off, with a “huuusshh!”.

 

“Yes! Do you see the problem here? I’m gonna be ruined.” Anastasia whispers.

 

“Babe! Get out here, we have guests!” Natasha calls and Belle’s silent.

 

“You gotta go, I gotta go, text me sometime later.” Belle says before hanging up, leaving Anastasia speechless. The assassin slowly lowers her phone and hides it in the pocket under the dresser.

 

“Coming!” Anastasia calls back, walking down the hallway silently while mentally cussing out everyone and anything because how the hell is she supposed to live with Natasha if she’s gonna be wearing that almost daily?

 

“Hi there!” A cheery man greets the assassin as she enters the room. He’s ginger, got dark brown eyes, kinda short, and overall looks like a pretty nice person. I salute the man with two fingers and a grin, nodding at the other man who nods back while seemingly taking in every detail of my face. “My name’s Jerid, and this is Blake. We’re the Kellers, your next door neighbors!” He exclaims happily and he pulls Anastasia into an unwanted hug. She hugs him back uncertainly and he lets go, looking at her expectantly.

 

“Oh! Sorry, I’m Jazmine and this is my wife, Arianna. We’re the Golds.” Natasha smiles and waves, pulling off the housewife attitude very well as she steers the two men to the kitchen to see the food she’s cooked. And by that, Anastasia knows that one of the chefs cooked it. The assassin glances down at the wipe board slid across the floor to her by one of the maids.

 

 

_A kid is being sent tomorrow to play as our own adopted one. Thought you might wanna know that._

_-Natasha_

 

 

This woman is gonna kill her.


	5. Chapter 5- This Disney Story (that I didn't sign up for) Is Getting a Bit Fucked Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A supposed to be fancy party goes horribly wrong

“I was not made to wear dresses, let alone skinny heels like these.” Anastasia growls and Natasha looks at her with a raised brow. Anastasia continues complaining, uncaring of the blonde’s look.

 

“Just go change into your combat boots.” Natasha orders, rolling her eyes.

 

“Finally. How you have such a tolerance to complaining is beyond me.” Anastasia says, kissing Natasha’s cheek hesitantly before leaving to the bathrooms. She takes note of Natasha’s slightly surprised face as she leaves the main room. When she gets into the bathroom she slips into her combat boots, sighing loudly in relief as she stuffs her heels into the bag she’s being forced to carry around. She checks to make sure the safety is on on her gun before closing the bag again, strolling back into the main room. She sees Natasha practically cornered by some disgusting man about twice her age. His face is half covered by a scary smile that looks more like he’s baring his teeth and his hand is reaching towards Natasha. Anastasia frowns quickly making her way to the blonde in a walk that closely resembles a dangerous stalk usually only her victims see.

 

“Jazmine, what are you doing here?” Jerid appears, causing Anastasia to relax (barely) as she continues walking.

 

“Not really sure, Arianna made me come. Said there would be dancing, a bar, and free food and I was on board.” Anastasia says, only faintly remembering to call Natasha Arianna.

 

“Ah, where is your wife?” The ginger man asks, looking around.

 

“Some creep is trying to get her to dance when she obviously doesn’t want to. About to go save her.” Anastasia motions to her partner. Jerid makes a face as he sees the man.

 

“Oh god, ew. Save her quickly, I’ll go get Blake and we can dance together, maybe?” The man questions, not really leaving room for a ‘no’ unless Anastasia wants to seem rude.

 

“Yeah, we can do that.” Anastasia replies, upping her speed. She reaches Natasha quickly, shoving the creep out of the way and grabbing the blonde’s hand. She pulls Natasha closer to her, looking her over in a protective way while the other agent puts on a nervous act. If being a SHIELD agent doesn’t work out for them Natasha and Anastasia can probably become actresses.

 

“Jazmine! Hi! Let’s go dance.” Natasha offers, very obviously disgusted with the man that ‘cornered’ her.

 

“Alright, Jerid is getting Blake and wants to chat with us while dancing. I didn’t really get a chance to say no without seeming rude.” Anastasia whispers the last part into Natasha’s forehead as she places a kiss on it. The blonde shrugs uncaringly, letting Anastasia lead her onto the dance floor.

 

“See them? And when is that kid getting here?” Anastasia asks, looking around for the two men they moved in next to. This was supposed to be a ball but it’s more like a private club. A private club where everyone is wearing tuxes or dresses. Well, Anastasia isn’t really wearing either. Since she’s changed out of her heels she’s in what’s basically a fancier version of what she normally wears. She also slipped out of her dress and into skinny jeans while in the bathroom so the only ‘fancy’ thing she’s in is her maroon button up shirt and black tie. Natasha is looking fucking stunning in a lace-like white top, a black skirt that stops mid-thigh, and a black jacket. She's in simple off-white heels but how she seems so comfortable in heels so high is beyond Anastasia's comprehension. The assassin spots Jerid and changes her path to go to the man.

 

“Agents somehow managed to miss the plane. Also, they didn’t feel the need to tell me we actually adopted her. As in, N and A adopted her. Papers and all. She’s aware of the situation, though. She’s arriving tomorrow at 11 AM and will be living with us afterwards. Permanently.” Natasha isn’t scowling, she’s just watching Anastasia for something negative to the information. All she can find is shock.

 

“What? I’m actually a mom? I’m actually the adoptive mother of a kid? Who also has you as an adoptive mother?” The brunette asks, grey eyes wide. “Does she know I’m actually blonde and that you’re a natural ginger?”

 

“Yes. To all.” Natasha says as they arrive, looking expressionless until she puts on a face of perfectly faked excitement. “Jerid!” She exclaims, holding her arms open. Her black dress fits perfectly to her body and Anastasia feels a faint heat begin to climb up her neck until she quickly looks away from her partner. She turns to Blake as Natasha starts chatting with Jerid about things that Anastasia knows nothing about. Natasha probably didn’t know about any of this stuff until she accepted this mission, though, so the assassin isn’t too put off with her lack of knowledge.

 

“Jazmine.” Blake greets, looking the brunette up and down. She does the same to him, noticing how they’re wearing almost the exact same thing, only Blake’s shirt is a deep purple and he has on fingerless leather gloves.

 

“Blake.” She greets back, watching her partner and Blake’s husband talk about random things. Yeah, Natasha really can be an actress if she wants to. Anastasia starts as Blake suddenly move, but the assassin relaxes as she sees him just going to the bar. He comes back with two drinks, and he hands one to Anastasia. “Thank you.” The brunette mumbles, swirling a finger through her drink, making it look like she’s just mixing the drink better when she’s really looking for drugs. When her nail is still black when she pulls her finger out she takes a sip of the drink, observing her partner and Blake’s husband again. Jerid seems to be a lightweight. That or he’s been doing shots since he got here as he’s already pretty drunk. It’s not obvious, but Anastasia can pick up on the miniscule slurs in his speech and the way he sways slightly out of rhythm with the music.

 

“Jerid a lightweight?” Anastasia tries to start another conversation. She hears Blake sigh and shake his head, a small smirk appearing.

 

“He’s only had two drinks.” Blake chuckles and Anastasia joins him, staring at the two. Natasha is about five shots in and not showing any signs of intoxication. “Arianna a heavyweight?”

 

“Oh god you have no idea. I don’t think I’ve ever seen her actually drunk, and I’ve seen her take over twenty shots at the same party.” Anastasia isn’t lying. The day she moved into the tower she was told too late that there was going to be a party and she ended up being forced to attend by the owner of the building.

 

“Damn.” Blake says after a long whistle. “You a lightweight?”

 

“Hell no. Takes like 17 shots in a row of vodka for me to get actually drunk. Years of training. Alcohol used to be my girlfriend. Until Arianna came in and kicked my ass if she found me drunk. I learned pretty quickly not to get drunk when she was around and she started hanging around a lot more often.” Anastasia says, eyes getting a little blocked. She’s an alcoholic now. Belle’s tried to get her to stop but months have passed between addiction periods and then the alcoholism comes back full force. So far she’s hidden she’s back in one of the periods from both Belle and the Avengers.

 

“Damn, you girls have tolerances. Takes me only like ten through the entire night and then the next morning is absolutely hell, I’ll be missing like all my keys and my phone at least, and I won’t remember anything from after the fourth shot.” Blake laughs.

 

“Oh, god.” Anastasia cringes. It actually takes her about twenty-something shots and then like five beers within the span of thirty minutes to get her drunk for about three hours because of her healing factor. She hasn’t actually experienced a hangover. There’s suddenly screams from the entrance of the building and Anastasia pulls out her gun as gunshots cause nearly everyone to start fearful chaos in the building. Natasha locks eyes with her partner and Anastasia drops her bag, knowing the only other important thing she has is stuffed into her bra. Natasha is on her heels and Blake is after them, his own gun in hand, after he’s certain Jerid is safe.

 

“What?” Natasha is annoyed when Anastasia suddenly grabs her arm.

 

“Go hide with Jerid, this isn’t safe and you aren’t good enough with a gun to come with me.” Natasha looks ready to punch Anastasia out or just argue with her but then she remembers her cover. Now she just looks ready to argue but Anastasia can still see her actual anger. “I said go!” The brunette shouts, shoving Natasha’s shoulder slightly before turning and running, Blake next to her and ready to partner up with the assassin who is planning to take down his empire and kill him if it’s necessary.


	6. Chapter 6- If This Was Laser Tag I Would Be Winning, Just So You Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anastasia decides killing assassins is really similar to laser tag

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit shorter than the others

Anastasia practically materializes in the door frame, leaning back a bit as a bullet flies past her head. Blake appears on the opposite side and he glances at Anastasia with a raised brow. Anastasia shrugs before kicking open her side of the door, taking aim and firing at three men before retreating back behind the wall. Blake starts to lean but Anastasia raises her hand, telling him to stop. He can’t die before she gets any information from him, that would be bad for everyone involved. When the brunette leans around the door again she takes down another two and Blake takes out one who tries to run to better cover. Anastasia enters the room, rolling to the side and taking out a woman who shot at her, taking the woman’s place after checking to make sure she can’t use her ammo.

 

“Duck!” Anastasia shouts at Blake, watching a bullet whiz over his head. The assassin rolls again, slamming into another gunman and taking out his partner at the same time. Anastasia puts her gun’s safety on and puts it away uncaringly, grabbing the two gunmen’s pistols and firing away. Blake is doing the same with his own gun and Anastasia ducks. When she comes back from behind the huge bookcase she glares at Blake, motioning to the bullet holes in it. She’d been shot but the wound is already healed up.The brunette and the dark haired man make it through the first room, and Blake cusses and pulls Anastasia back as she’s very nearly shot.

 

“Watch out!” Blake snaps at her, causing Anastasia to make a face at his back when he turns around. Blake takes out another two before Anastasia slides into the room, taking out five of the attackers and then rolls behind one of the heavy couches, smirking smugly at Blake before vaulting over the couch and taking out more of the attackers. Blake growls before charging out into the room, shooting wildly as he goes. He manages to take out the remaining five men and women before going into the next room.

 

“Move over.” Anastasia mumbles as she leans against the same couch as Blake, pushing it forwards with ease. She makes sure to give Blake just enough weight to seem non suspicious. Just decently strong. The assassin vaults over and onto the couch, impressed as Blake continues pushing it. She fires until she runs out of ammo and when that happens all she has to do is duck down and grab some ammo from a fallen attacker.

 

“Dodge right.” She hears Blake mumble and she does as told, narrowly avoiding being lit up by a machine gun. The assassin grabs a knife and throws it at the woman with the machine gun, watching with no mercy as the knife slides through her skull and lodges itself in her brain. As she passes that woman she grabs the gun and her knife, making a face at the chunks of brain and the blood that covers the silver blade. As she kicks open the next door she has to dive off the couch and into one of the attackers to not get shot about a million times. The brunette scowls, grabbing the nearest enemy and holding them in front of her. The man’s teammates show no mercy as they fire at Anastasia, trying to get their bullets through their friend and into her.

 

When the body becomes just disgusting and no longer useful Anastasia drops it and grabs another attacker, breaking her neck before using her as a human shield as she continues approaching. The brunette hisses in pain when a bullet sinks into her forearm but she continues firing and walking forwards, uncaring about the pain at the moment. She see’s Blake watching her as he also shoots down attackers but all Anastasia can think is why the hell does this building have so many rooms?

 

“32.” Anastasia calls out in a bored tone after taking out an enemy.

 

“What?” Blake questions, glancing at the brunette woman like he just realized she might be a bit insane.

 

“35.” The brunette speaks again when she takes out three more enemies and Blake’s eye widen as he realizes what she’s doing. Maybe it’s because of how far behind he is at only 17 kills.

 

“Wait!” Blake shouts before shooting four more.

 

“Hell no.” Anastasia replies, taking out three.

 

“You little-”

 

“Shit? I get that a lot.”

 

“I never thought that you-” _**BANG**_ “would be-”

 

“The sarcastic type? Sassy? Better than you at shooting?” _**BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG**_

 

“How are you-”

 

“Reading your-” _**BANG**_ “mind? I’m not.” _**BANG BANG BANG**_ “Like I said,” _ **BANG**_ “I get that a lot.”

 

“I was gonna say-”

 

“Landing every shot while also- shit!” _**BANG BANG**_ … _ **BLAM!**_ “Dodging and, apparently, throwing grenades. That I didn’t plan. That’s usually Wade’s thing.”

 

“Who’s?”

 

“A guy I see constantly at the shooting range. He’s a bit jealous of my-” _ **BANG BANG**_ “aim. How do you think I learned to dodge bullets?”

 

“Some jealous guy shot at you because you had better aim?”

 

“Yeah, I think he’s like actually insane. As in diagnosed with insanity. No clue how he isn’t in an asylum. I’ve got a little theory that he just escaped whatever one he was placed in. Don’t understand why the owner of the range keeps letting him in though. Hand me that gun. Thanks.” _**RATATATATATATATATAT**_

 

“Doesn’t that hurt your shoulder?”

 

“What?”

 

“The kickback on that’s gotta be insane. How have you not been flying off of the couch?”

 

“I’ve been doing this since I could walk, Blake. That gives me a bit of an advantage when it comes to kickback and aiming. My shoulders are made of steel and I’m pretty sure I could stop a speeding car by sticking my arms out.” Anastasia glances at Blake, continuing to shoot at the attackers. “By the way, 53.”

 

“Dammit woman, slow down!” _**BLAM! BAM BAM RATATATAT BANG BANG**_

 

“Nope. 61.”

 

“I’m only at 30! Chill!”

 

“Nah. If this was laser tag, I would be kicking your ass. I mean, I still am, but this one is messy.” And that’s when a grenade is tossed at the two and the couch explodes, sending Anastasia flying, Blake flying in the opposite direction, just as Natasha bursts into the room on the opposite side, murder in her eyes, and a grenade in the hand that isn’t holding a gun.


	7. Chapter 7- I Wince Because It Hurts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorta feels-ish and somewhat angsty

Mentions of Alcoholism and Self Harm

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

When Anastasia wakes up the first thing she can think is Well this is cliche as fuck. She’s in a hospital, and the smell of disinfectants is practically clogging up her nose. She scowls as her eyes crack open, shutting them again quickly as light floods her. She slowly opens her eyes next time, managing not to wince at the bright light. She’s in a room in SHIELD headquarters, she can tell that at least. She slowly tries to sit up, scowling at the needles taking up her arms. She looks herself and even pokes her torso nearly everywhere. When she’s positive she’s completely healed she takes the needles out of her arms gently, not wanting to tear something. She places the needles on the tray next to her, pulling on skinny jeans silently so she doesn’t wake Natasha. She’s the only one in the room, and Anastasia can’t understand why the hell she’s there. The mission is over. They’re back at SHIELD. She doesn’t have to bother talking to her any more. The assassin winces at the thought. The fact that she’s rubbing the wipes that had been next to her on her cuts didn’t help.

 

“Why are you wincing?” The redhead asks, her green eyes boring into Anastasia’s brown ones intently. The blonde jumps, face heating at the look she’s getting from the green eyed beauty.

 

“It stings.” Anastasia mumbles back, ignoring the intense gaze focused on her.

 

“Really? You can be blown up and then regenerate and you don’t show any pain but then you put some rubbing alcohol on some small cuts and you wince?” Natasha asks, running her hand through her short, curly hair in a way that Anastasia nearly has a heart attack.

 

“Oh, that- that hurts a lot. I-I can feel it every time I… die…” Anastasia winces away from Natasha as she shifts, now in a position where she can get up and move quickly.

 

“Oh?” Natasha asks and Anastasia realizes too late she’ll have to explain that now. The assassin is happy beyond belief that she’s only actually shared a room with Natasha for a week and a bed much less than that.

 

“Ye-Yeah.” Anastasia stutters, stepping back a pace and hitting the bed with her legs. She sits down, trying to make it look like she was meaning to do so originally. By the smug and curious expression Natasha is wearing, it didn’t work. “Uhhh… I feel every bullet I get shot with and- and every cut and ex-explosion and stuff-uff.” The woman’s stuttering gets worse as Natasha stands up and walks towards her.

 

“Is that so?” Natasha asks, crossing her arms as she stares at the blonde woman.

 

“Yep.” Anastasia manages not to stutter and it’s a huge victory for her.

 

“So… You’re an alcoholic.” Natasha states and Anastasia winces, leaning back as Natasha steps forwards again. It wasn’t a question. Natasha probably heard her talking to Blake at the party. The assassin knew she put too much truth in her words there.

 

“How long have I been asleep?” Anastasia asks weakly in a pathetic attempt to change the subject.

 

“A week. You’re in a phase of it right now, aren’t you?”

 

“Has Belle been around?”

 

“No. How many times a week do you get drunk?”

 

“It doesn’t matter.”

 

“Five?”

 

Silence.

 

“Ten?”

 

Silence.

 

“Twenty?”

 

The wince tells Natasha she’s close enough to her mark. That means Anastasia is most likely getting drunk at least three times a day.

 

“You have a problem.”

 

“I know.” Anastasia whispers.

 

“You smoke too?”

 

“Yes…”

 

“Regeneration or not, you’re going to wreck yourself.”

 

“No…”

 

“You’re gonna hurt the one’s around you, too. Ever wonder if you’re a violent drunk? Probably are when you’re alone, huh?” Natasha advances further on Anastasia.

 

“Shut up…”

 

“You hurt yourself, too, don’t you?”

 

“Shut up.”

 

“Give me your wrists.”

 

“Get away from me!”

 

“Give me your wrists!” Natasha snatches one of the blonde woman’s wrists and the assassin’s eyes flash white in fear.

 

“Get away from me! Get away!”

 

“So you can do this,” Natasha shoves the scarred wrists in Anastasia’s face, ignoring the blonde’s tears, “to yourself again? Hell no I won’t “get away”. What the hell, Anastasia! These ones are new!” Natasha motions to the scars farthest down Anastasia’s arms.

 

“Is this why you constantly wear long sleeves or concealer on your wrists?” Natasha questions. “Is it?”

 

“Yes…” Anastasia’s broken tone reduces Natasha’s anger slightly. The red head stares into the blonde’s eyes for a few moments, and Anastasia sees something in them she hasn’t ever before. It’s fear. It’s panic and it’s fear and it’s hurt. Natasha scribbles a number on Anastasia’s hand with a purple pen she pulls out of her pocket. “Purple?” Anastasia asks.

 

“It’s my favorite color. When you feel the urge to drink or do this” Natasha motions to Anastasia’s wrists, “to yourself, call me. Do you understand?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Do you really?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Good… Now go back to sleep, you lost too much blood to be up and walking again. Even after a week You literally got blown up.” Natasha kisses Anastasia’s forehead and leaves the room, leaving the poor assassin awfully confused and staring at her hand.


	8. Chapter 8- The Team Ships It Like FedEx

“What the hell is that?” Anastasia shouts, storming into the living room. The rest of the Avengers turn to Tony with a raised brow. Why? Because it’s always Tony’s fault.

 

“That’s a toaster.” Tony says, motioning to the piece of machinery between him and the assassin.

 

“And it’s gonna go up your ass soon.”

 

“Steve doesn’t like that kind of language.” Tony says, and Steve scowls, turning to glare at Tony before looking at Anastasia.

 

“I give you full permission to shove that toaster up his ass.” Steve informs Anastasia, and Bruce looks amused.

 

“Watch your gosh darn language, Cap.” Tony says and Steve’s scowl worsens.

 

“From the last mission. With the dude with the stone. You were somewhere in Russia on a mission. Just roll with it.” Belle says, not even turning away from the TV.

 

“Watch your goddamn back.” Anastasia replies before Steve has the chance to retaliate. Anastasia just barely sees Thor raise a brow before she storms back into her room.

 

“What did you do?” The assassin hears Bruce ask curiously.

 

“I helped Anastasha start coming along.” Tony replies as Anastasia slams the door shut. Back in the living room, everyone is staring at Tony.

 

“Anastasha?” Thor asks.

 

“Oh my god.” Clint starts snorts and starts laughing at the same time. Belle joins him. Bruce is obviously trying not to crack up, and Steve looks as confused as Thor.

 

“Ya know, Anastasha? Anastasia and Natasha? Together, in a relationship?” Tony offers, and Steve chokes on  his drink. “You’re cleaning that up.” Tony tells Steve, pointing at the liquid now covering the glass table in front of the couch.

 

“Oh god, oh god. Tony has a ship. And it consists of two team members.” Belle cackles, clutching her stomach. “Oh my god!”

 

“Where even is Natasha?” Bruce asks, amusement practically radiating off of him.

 

“She was on a mission. Came back yesterday and cleaned up in a little apartment she’s renting. Happened to pass out. She should be back in… A little more than half an hour.” Clint tells the others, checking his watch.

“I think I ship it.” Bruce says from his spot on a recliner.

 

“All who ship it say I.” Belle chortles. “I do.”

 

“I.” Tony calls from the bar.

 

“I.” Bruce says, not bothering to look up from his book.

 

“I.” Clint manages between chuckles.

 

“I agree that Lady Romanoff and Anastasia should court.” Thor states. Everybody looks at Steve, who looks a little contemplative.

 

“Alright… I think they should be together.”

 

“You ship it.” Tony says.

 

“Yes.”

 

“No, you gotta say you ship it.” Belle says, enjoying Steve’s blush a little too much.

 

“We ship it.” A new voice comes from the elevator. The team turns to look at the elevator as two more agents walk into the room.

 

“Phil, hey.” Clint greets with a small wave.

 

“Maria, what up?” Belle asks the other agent.

 

“Absolutely nothing so we came to convince you that we need to get Natasha and Anastasia together. Seems like you’ve already realized that. The looks Anastasia gives Natasha when she’s not looking is enough to make a fangirl pass out. And I’ve never seen Natasha so intent on helping somebody.” Maria tells the team.

 

“Ay! Anastasia!” Belle calls, scowling as there’s no answer. She then gets to her feet and walks to Anastasia’s room.

 

Meanwhile, Anastasia is minding her own business and rocking out while reading. “Dude, I’ve been calling you for the last five minutes. Get up.” Belle says, bursting into the room and then stopping briefly to stare at the bed. Only one bed. Stark had the two other beds replaced with a queen bed. That’s why Anastasia was so pissed.

 

“What? Why?” Anastasia questions, pausing her music as she’s forcibly removed from the bed.

 

“Maria is here and the only clothes you own are t shirts and jeans. Not even ripped jeans.” Belle scowls, continuing to walk.

 

“What? Dude I don’t have any money.” Anastasia says, trying, and failing, to get her arm out of her best friend’s hold.

 

“That’s why Tony is coming with. Tony, Maria, leggo. We’re taking Anastasia shopping.” Belle says, dragging the blonde assassin behind her as she walks to the elevator. Catching on to what Belle is doing (which is making Anastasia dress how she actually wants to), Tony and Maria quickly follow Belle.

 

“Traitors.” Anastasia mutters before walking with Belle, finding no chance of escape.

 

 

Three hours later, Anastasia is sitting on her bed in a towel, not sure what to wear. It’s just a team movie night but Natasha is gonna be there. Eventually the assassin grabs a comfortable white lace crop top and a pair of ripped black denim shorts. She grabs those and changes in the bathroom, putting on just enough makeup to make her look “like a goddess”. That’s what Belle says whenever she puts on makeup like this. Afterwards the blonde grabs a blanket and a pillow and heads out to the main room. She sighs silently in relief when she sees others of the team are in regular clothes. A few are in PJs or comfy clothes, though. Bruce is in a big grey sweater paired with jeans, and his feet are bare. Tony is in a freakin suit. Steve is in his regular clothes, Belle is in a dress, Clint is in his PJs, and Thor is just in a pair of pajama pants and socks. Natasha is managing to look like a goddess in a pair of rolled up sweats and a tank top. She has almost no makeup on but is still fucking gorgeous, and her hair is down regularly instead of styled.

 

“Bout time you got here. Go sit on the couch.” Belle orders when Anastasia walks in. Natasha stands up and puts the comforter from the bed in their room over the couch before sitting down. Anastasia walks over and sits next to her, raising a brow at Natasha as she sticks her tongue out at the blonde and grabs her blanket, pulling it over herself too. Anastasia rolls her eyes, taking her attention off of Natasha one second too late to see the entire team, Maria, Phil, and a new guy staring at her and the other assassin.

 

“What movie are we watching?” Anastasia asks, raising a brow at the blank screen. “Also, who are you?” She asks the new guy.

 

“Bucky, this is Anastasia, one of the team members. Anastasia, this is Bucky, my friend.” Anastasia recognizes the metal arm at the same time Bucky recognizes her.

 

“You recruited the Winter Soldier. Are the Avengers just recruiting assassins now?” Anastasia questions at the same time Bucky says.

 

“You recruited Smoke?”

 

“You two know each other?” Steve asks with no small amount of surprise.

 

“Worked on the same mission a few times. A lot of the time the people who threatened the US also threatened HYDRA.” Anastasia informs the team.

 

“I think we’re watching something black and white. Steve picked the movie.” Tony informs Anastasia, getting an offended “hey!” from Steve and a snort from the blonde assassin.

 

 

Two and a half hours later the movie is over and Anastasia is half asleep, already leaning back on the reclining couch. She stiffens when there’s suddenly a weight on her side and she forces her eyes open. The rest of the team is silent as they watch a sleeping Natasha wrap her arms around Anastasia and move so she’s up against the other assassin. “What do I do?” Anastasia whispers, eyes wide.

 

“Let her sleep.” Belle offers and Anastasia looks like she’s about to faint.

 

“You could wake her up.” Bruce says, watching with well hidden amusement as Natasha moves herself closer to Anastasia, her sleeping about half on top of the other assassin. Tony is forced by Steve to leave before he makes a sarcastic comment, and Maria follows quickly, nearly unable to stop herself.

 

“She doesn’t sleep much, does she?” Bucky asks, a russian accent thick in his voice. Anastasia shakes her head mutely. Bucky shrugs, “Then allow her to sleep. She is unable to cause harm to your person while she is sleeping, and she looks very comfortable. Если она доверяет вам достаточно, чтобы спать на вас, то вы позволить ей сделать это . Очевидно, что вы не хотите, чтобы переместить ее , откуда она, так или иначе.” Bucky switches back into his most used language, making Anastasia regret not spending more time on Russian. “всем спокойной ночи.”

 

“Night.” Belle says, following Bucky out of the room. Bruce fixes the blanket when he passes, turning off the lights as he leaves the room, Thor following him.

 

“Dicks.” Anastasia mutters, not actually angry in the loosest definition of the term. She waits until the last door closes before she wraps her arms around Natasha and slowly places her forehead against the other assassin’s.

 

“пожалуйста, не отпустить…” Nastasha whispers in her sleep. After that it’s quiet for a few minutes. In those few minutes Anastasia slowly drifts off as Natasha somehow manages to get even closer. That’s the first night in a while that Anastasia doesn’t have nightmares.

  
  


***

 

Если она доверяет вам достаточно, чтобы спать на вас, то вы позволить ей сделать это . Очевидно, что вы не хотите, чтобы переместить ее , откуда она, так или иначе. = Yesli ona doveryayet vam dostatochno, chtoby spat' na vas, to vy pozvolit' yey sdelat' eto . Ochevidno, chto vy ne khotite , chtoby peremestit' yego , otkuda on , v lyubom sluchaye. = If she trusts you enough to sleep on you, then you let her do that . Obviously you do not want to move it from where it is , anyway.

 

всем спокойной ночи = vsem spokoynoy nochi = good night everybody

 

пожалуйста, не отпустить = pozhaluysta, ne otpustit' = please don’t let go


	9. Chapter 9- I Know This Place With Great Desserts

    When Anastasia wakes it’s because of a small flash of light in her dreams that nearly blinds Dream-Anastasia. Her eyes snap open, but quickly become half lidded again. The assassin isn’t used to getting so much sleep. Nightmares usually keep her awake at night. Her body isn’t used to getting the appropriate amount of rest and now she’s still sleepy. What the hell, body. Anastasia shifts, causing a murmur to stir from the heat half on top of the blonde assassin. Only then does Anastasia notice the arms wrapped around her torso and the face resting comfortably between her shoulder and her neck, the light breathing causing a slow shiver to roll down Anastasia’s spine casually. The assassin realizes she won’t be able to move much further than she already has because of Natasha’s position. Her arms are around the blonde assassin tightly but not too tightly, her face mere millimeters from Anastasia’s neck, and one leg over one of Anastasia’s legs and under the other. One of Anastasia’s arms is around Natasha, laying underneath the other assassin and wrapping around so her hand settles on Natasha’s waist. The other is above the blonde assassin’s own head, splayed like the other is when she’s sleeping.

    “Ты все еще здесь , Анастасия?” Natasha murmurs against Anastasia’s throat, so close that the blonde woman can feel the other assassin’s lips moving. Que another shiver that causes Anastasia’s face to heat up. Apparently, Natasha can feel the other blushing, because her full lips curve into a smirk. “Вы смотреть мило , когда вы румянец.” Natasha informs the other woman quietly.

    “Сейф , чтобы войти?” A somewhat familiar voice calls from the hallway, also in Russian. Bucky.

    “Да.” Natasha replies. That, Anastasia knows, means yes. But the redhead assassin still doesn’t show any sign of moving. The only moving that’s happening is her pale hands start to run through Anastasia’s hair, tugging in some places and making Anastasia drowsy again. The blonde makes a sound of protest, but Natasha just chuckles and continues playing with the other woman’s short hair as the door opens. Anastasia’s frown softens as Natasha continues doing so, and the assassin can hear somebody enter the room and head toward the kitchen. Soft, sturdy footsteps followed by heavier footsteps tells Anastasia that Steve and Bucky just entered the room.

    “Hey.” Steve whispers, trying not to disturb Anastasia as she falls asleep again. Natasha opens her very green eyes, focusing on the two men as they enter the room, She glances at the bite marks covering Steve’s chest and collar bones and the scratches that cover Bucky’s back.

    “About time.” Is how Natasha replies, motioning to the “injuries” with a small smirk. Steve's face becomes bright red and Bucky winks at Natasha, causing her to chuckle a bit. “По шкале от одного до десяти?” Natasha asks, causing Steve to grumble angrily and go back to making his breakfast. Damn these Russian speaking people.

    “Десять. Легко сказать десять.” Bucky replies, his heated stare making Steve turn even more red. Thor walks in, his footsteps heavy until he hears whispered tones. Then he starts almost tip toeing, his steps completely silent. How the huge god manages that silence, Natasha isn’t sure. Tony stumbles in, followed by a well rested and quiet bruce. Thor scowls at the loud inventor as he almost trips and falls as he heads to the other couch.

    “JARVIS, turn all the volumes on low, Anastasia  _never_  sleeps.” Belle whispers as she walks silently into the room. She likes the way Natasha is glaring at Tony as he almost wakes up the blonde assassin. The redhead is still half on top of Anastasia and cuddling the other woman, but she’s shifted so her green eyes are focused on the owner of the tower dangerously. Tony raises his hands in a surrendering position, but the man is incapable of moving quietly. JARVIS kindly does as what he was asked, and Bruce slaps a hand over Tony’s mouth before picking him up and  _carrying_  him to the couch.

    “What the hell?” It’s muffled but still obvious what Tony had muttered. Natasha’s known how strong Bruce is, but apparently nobody else has thought about how also being the hulk affects Bruce’s more human form’s strength. The woman rolls her eyes before laying back down, curling around Anastasia almost possessively and placing her forehead against the other woman’s, trying to fall back asleep. She can hear Clint roaming around in the vents, and she’s surrounded by the people she can trust the most in this world. And Anastasia  _is_  comfortable. Clint drops down silently, placing a soft blanket over the two women as Natasha falls asleep again.

 

***

 

    When Anastasia wakes up again, it’s to another flash. But this time it’s in the real world. The woman’s dark brown eyes snap open to see the others standing around above her. She would’ve flipped out but Natasha is still on top of her and she doesn’t want to wake the redhead. She knows that Natasha gets about as much sleep as she does, maybe even less. So if she’s being cuddled by the assassin, it isn’t the worst thing ever. It’s actually quite comfortable. Okay, the blonde loves it. Serious crush she has no chance with, and she cuddled with her for...

    “What time is it?” Anastasia groans, putting an arm over her eyes as she yawns. She can hear Clint shifting around and shoving his sleeve back up.

    “Three.” This gets the assassin fully awake.

    “What?”

    “It’s three PM. You slept for thirteen hours, Anastasia.” Belle’s voice is soft as she moves around on the couch, still watching the movie that’s on the TV. The brunette looks over at Anastasia as she starts to panic. Is she sick? Is something wrong with her? Why the hell did she sleep so long?  _How_  the hell did she sleep so long? “Relax, Andromeda. That crush is goin a lot deeper than any of us were expecting. You trust her. Enough to sleep in the same bed as her. For  _thirteen hours_.” There’s no envy in Belle’s voice as she watches the two women. Natasha starts to shift in her sleep at the lack of heat and moves close to Anastasia again, wrapping her arms around the blonde again as her head goes back to its original place. This time full lips are even closer to Anastasia’s neck, causing the woman to shiver.

    “Okay.” Anastasia whispers, staying laying down until Natasha wakes up.

 

***

 

    After another two hours Natasha is awake and at work as Anastasia roams around the tower in boredom. She glances at her phone as it dings, and she stares at the name of the person who texted her. Then she looks at the message, and her face starts heating as she reads the message, a huge smile breaking across her face.

 

     **Dinner, nice Italian place three blocks west of the tower. Great desserts. See you at six thirty.**

**~** ***Natasha***

 

***

 

_Ты все еще здесь , Анастасия?_  - You’re still here, Anastasia?

 

_Вы смотреть мило , когда вы румянец._  - You look cute when you blush.

 

_“По шкале от одного до десяти?_  - On a scale of one to ten?

 

_Десять. Легко сказать десять._ \- Ten. Easily a ten.


	10. Chapter 10- She Should Wear a Mask or Something Because Her Mouth Is a Weapon

    After a few more messages back and forth with Natasha Anastasia knows she should wear casual clothes and she now knows where the restaurant is. The blonde rummages around in her closet as Belle walks in, barely avoiding a skirt that had been tossed to the side in disgust. Anastasia has nothing against skirts, but in her opinion that skirt in particular is ugly as hell.

    “What’cha doing?” Belle asks, leaning on the door frame of the closet. Anastasia pauses and turns slightly, eyes a bit wide with nervousness and excitement.

    “I have a date.” Anastasia says before turning again. “I have a date and I need to look as hot as possible. As in off the scale. At least twelve on a one through ten scale.”

    “Damn, dude. Who’s the chick? I’ve never seen you this excited for a chick.” Belle gets off of the door frame and walks towards the blonde.

    “Natasha.” Is all Anastasia has to say before Belle whips out her phone and texts about the entire team and more. Not Natasha, of course, but everybody else. “When’s the date?”

    “Six thirty.” Belle glances at her watch.

    “You only have thirty minutes.” Belle says, causing Anastasia to glare at her.

    “Yeah, I know.” Anastasia responds, causing Belle to roll her eyes.

    “Go do your makeup and hair. Get it fohawk style, and do the makeup I usually give you. Makes you an eleven at least. I’ll pick the clothes. I know what Natasha is attracted to.” Belle says, shoving Anastasia, who’s only in a towel, into her bathroom. When Anastasia wanders out, hair and makeup done, she sees clothes waiting for her on the bed. She raises an eyebrow at the pair of lacy black underwear with a matching bra. She pulls both on and goes over the other clothes carefully before pulling them on.

    “Good?” Anastasia asks, walking out of the room and into the hallway where she knows Belle is waiting. The brunette makes a motion with her finger and Anastasia raises an eyebrow, twirling. The blonde’s hair is done up in an almost perfect fohawk and her makeup is exactly how Belle usually does it. She’s in a pair of ripped black skinny jeans and a maroon button up shirt with the top three buttons undone. She isn’t exactly fond of the black beanie she’s been put in, but even she can’t argue that it makes her look amazing. The sleeves of the shirt are pulled up, and an older looking watch is worn on one wrist while the other sports black ring bracelets.

    “Amazing.” Belle says, smudging some of the eyeshadow a bit so it blends perfectly. Before becoming a SHIELD agent, Belle had been a makeup artist and clothing designer for newspapers. If the brunette says something looks good, it looks good. Anastasia smiles a bit before going back into the room and grabbing her phone, slipping the silver device into her pocket before grabbing her wallet.

    “Which car or bike should I take?” Anastasia asks as she passes Tony, knowing his cars and bikes are a lot better and more attractive than anything she can afford.

    “Er.. The Aventador Roadster.” Tony says, and Anastasia keeps walking as she responds.

    “Which one?”

    “Back one. I’ll let you take the topless one but don’t get it scratched.” Tony says, causing Anastasia to roll her eyes.

    “You can afford to fix it even if I did. Thanks, Tony.” Anastasia says, grabbing the right keys as she passes the rack.

    “No problem!” Tony shouts down the hall as the garage opens. Anastasia hops into the Lamborghini, starting it and peeling out of the  garage and down the street. The blonde arrives at the restaurant a few minutes early, but when she walks in she sees that Natasha is already there. The blonde pulls a hand through her hair, effectively giving it her normal look, as she wanders over to the table after the waitress gets a nod from Natasha.

    “You got here early.” Natasha says as Anastasia sits down, rolling up her sleeves again. It had been a bit too cold in the car for her so she had rolled them down on the way to the restaurant.

    “I was about to say the same thing to you.” Anastasia replies, sitting down across the table from Natasha, noting that they’re sitting in one of the few window booths in the restaurant. A waitress comes over and puts a pitcher of water and two cups down first. She then places what looks like a Sprite in front of Natasha and then a Coke in front of Anastasia. The assassin notices, with no small amount of surprise, that the Coke has a lemon wedge in it and no ice. Exactly how she likes it. The blonde raises an eyebrow as she sips the soda, tasting that the lemon had been squeezed before being dropped in. “How’d you know how I like my Coke?” Anastasia asks.

    “I ordered it how I like it. We’re pretty similar.” Natasha says, sipping her soda afterwards. Anastasia sees that her soda has no ice either. The redhead probably doesn’t like it when the ice melts and the soda gets watery. Just how Anastasia doesn’t. Hmm.

    “Ah.” Is all Anastasia replies with, sipping her soda again. Natasha raises a brow with a small smirk before the waitress returns.

    “Do you know what you’d like?” The waitress asks, intense blue eyes focusing on the two women.

    “Uh…” Anastasia glances at Natasha.

    “Can we have some mozzarella sticks for the appetizer?” Natasha orders, but it sounds more like a question. Anastasia nods a bit to show that mozzarella sticks are good with her, and then the waitress writes that down in scribbly writing.

    “Comin right up.” The waitress, whose nametag reads “Jess”, responds with a smile before walking away and over towards the kitchen. Natasha’s focus is back on Natasha as soon as the waitress turns away.

    “Nice weather.” Natasha comments sarcastically, motioning to the heavy rain outside of the window. Anastasia smiles a bit before responding with her own sarcastic comment.

    “Just  _wonderful_.” The blonde says, brown eyes flickering to meet Natasha’s green pair. Natasha laughs. A genuine laugh. With a real smile and all. It takes pretty much all of Anastasia’s willpower to not blush as Natasha smiles at her. Her returned genuine smile is pretty much a subconscious response. That surprises Anastasia a bit, the blonde unused to trusting someone enough to actually smile at them.

***

    Natasha had been right when she said that the desserts were delicious. Anastasia sucks on a mint as she glances away from the road to look at Natasha. They’ve been sitting in a comfortable silence for the last few minutes as Anastasia drives back to the tower. Natasha is on her phone, tapping at random intervals. When Anastasia pulls into the parking garage she puts the keys in her pocket, turning to Natasha.

    “I had a really good time tonight, Natasha.” The blonde says honestly. Natasha flashes a small smile that’s quickly replaced by a smirk. Anastasia doesn’t have time to raise a brow before there’s a hand on the back of her neck and a warm, soft pair of lips on hers. Brown eyes widen before closing as Anastasia gets into the kiss. A tongue brushes against the blonde’s bottom lip and Anastasia opens her mouth a bit, letting Natasha deepen the kiss. After the blonde starts to get woozy from lack of air, who would remember to breathe while kissing  _Natasha Romanoff_ , Natasha leans away and down. The redhead nips at Anastasia's neck before sucking at the same spot for a bit, sending pleasant tingles throughout Anastasia's body. Natasha pulls away with a smile before kissing Anastasia on the lips once more. She then opens the car door.

    “I did too.”


	11. Chapter 11- The Ship Is Sailing and the Avengers Are the Crew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter this time, sorry. It's sorta a filler chapter

    Of course Belle is the one to greet Anastasia the second she walks in. The blonde’s dark eyes linger on Natasha as she saunters away, but as soon as her best friend lets of a squeal her attention is on the brunette in an instant. Anastasia’s eyes widen in worry, but then she sees where Belle’s ice colored eyes are aimed. Right in the spot that Natasha had been sucking on mere minutes ago. God damn did the woman leave a hickey on her? Anastasia looks into a nearby mirror and, sure enough, there’s a red and purple mark where Natasha had nipped.

    “What’s going o- Did  _Natasha_  do that?” Tony asks, voice resonating with shock. Belle nods before Anastasia can even think of responding, and then Tony is up in her face, prodding the mark on her neck. “It’s real. Natasha Romanoff gave you a fucking  _hickey_.”

    “Что происходит?” Bucky asks, walking into the room. Steve follows him, looking at Anastasia’s neck before responding quite casually.

    “Natasha marked Anastasia.” Steve says, not sounding at all surprised. The team turns to him with raised brow. Clint rushes into the room with a look of expectancy that turns almost smug when he sees the almost-bruise on Anastasia’s neck. Bruce just wanders in, considering he was  _just_ hanging out with the rest of the group when they ran out of the room.

    “Речь идет о времени.” Bucky mumbles into his coffee as he turns away and walks into the other room.

    “You’re telling me.” Steve mutters, following his boyfriend into the other room. Anastasia raises a brow after them, along with the rest of the team. Since when did Steve know russian? They quickly put aside the question to turn back to Anastasia, who was trying to escape the room. Too bad, for her, that Thor stood in her way, staring at the mark on her neck.

    “Did Lady Romanoff claim you?” Thor asks, motioning to the mark with the hand that he doesn’t run through his messy hair. Anastasia raises a brow and tries to move around the Norse God, but he takes up almost the entire doorway.

    “She gave me a hickey, if that’s what you’re asking, Thor. I’m not so sure that counts as claiming me?” Anastasia says, causing Clint to snort. Anastasia turns to the man with a raised brow, not even having to voice her question.

    “Nah. You’re claimed. Tasha is gonna eat you alive.” Clint says with a shittily hidden laugh.

    “What?” Anastasia asks, obviously not understanding the other agent. Clint laughs again, shaking his head.

    “Natasha Romanoff doesn’t even mark people for missions. And this was your first date. She’s claimed you. You’re hers. She’s yours too, but she likes being the dominant one in the relationship, if you haven’t already caught on. You’re never gonna leave, not that you want to.” Clint says, seeing the change in Anastasia’s demeanor. The blonde is basically Natasha’s soulmate.

    “Ah.” Anastasia mumbles, forcibly stopping herself from shivering at the words. No, she  _doesn’t_  want to leave. If Natasha is good with that, then let her be. Anastasia has absolutely  _no_  problem with that. Like, at  _all_.

    “Good that you’re okay with that. Night all.” Clint says, waving and then leaving. While everyone else is in a shocked silence, Anastasia manages to slip past Thor. The blonde flat out sprints down the hallways, nearly getting caught by Clint four times and Belle five.

    “Hey there, stranger.” Natasha greets with a raised brow, watching Anastasia slam the door, lock it, and lean against it. “Mob out there?”

    “Close. The rest of the team acting like writers for the tabloids.” Anastasia mutters, breathing somewhat heavily. The woman has a huge amount of stamina, but going as fast as she can for about thirteen halls in Stark Tower can take a lot out of a girl.

    “Ah.” Natasha says with a sympathetic wince. Anastasia nods, giving JARVIS- oh, yeah, JARVIS isn’t around anymore. Isn’t the new one called BOBBY or something? Anastasia thinks so, but she isn’t sure. Whatever, she gives the AI the password to keep people out of her room. When the blonde turns again, she sees that there’s only one large bed in the room.

    “Tony?” The woman asks, motioning to the bed. Natasha glances up from the book she’s reading,

    “Who else?” The redhead asks with an eyeroll. Anastasia rolls her eyes before grabbing her phone out of her pocket. She sits down on the bed next to Natasha, crossing her legs at the ankles comfortably. The redhead glances at her before going back to her book. The two sit in a comfortable silence until Anastasia gets tired enough to turn off her light and getting under the covers. Natasha glances at the blonde woman, who’s facing away from her so she can attempt sleep without the light directly in her face.

    “G’night.” The woman mumbles, sounding like she’s about to pass out. Natasha puts down her book quietly and turns off her light. The red haired woman shifts around until she’s also under the blanket, and by that time Anastasia is already out like a light. The blonde is murmuring in her sleep and shifting around, frowning.

    “Shh… Come here.” Natasha whispers to the sleeping blonde. Anastasia does so, listening to Nastasha even while asleep. Natasha wraps her arms around Anastasia and rests her head against her pillow, completely fine with Anastasia using her as a pillow. It takes Natasha only thirteen minutes to fall asleep. That’s an amazing amount of time less than she’s used to.

 

***

 

_Что происходит?_  - what’s going on?

_Речь идет о времени_  - it’s about time


	12. Chapter 12- Dammit Wade

    Anastasia knew that the mercenary was there before she even saw him. She continues walking normally, continuing her conversation with Natasha. The other assassin raises a brow, obviously sensing the mercenary too. Anastasia nods a bit, letting Natasha know that she knows he’s there but she isn’t worried about it. A few seconds later a bullet tears through a window. Anastasia grabs Natasha and shoves her away a it, twisting to avoid the bullet. A few seconds after that something akin to a war cry echoes through the building as a man in a mainly red and black suit jumps in through the window.

    Anastasia sighs heavily, motioning for Natasha not to bother helping. The blonde grabs the fist thrown at her, twisting and causing the man to twist sideways. A nasty curse escapes the dude and he flips sideways with his arm, jumping over Anastasia. Anastasia scowls before hitting the ground and rolling so her arm is free. She gets on her feet quickly, jumping to the side to avoid a sword that had been heading for her head. The blonde grabs the wrist attached to the hand holding the next sword. She yanks forwards, tugging the mercenary towards her until she’s able to cut off the man’s own head.

    The head falls into her expecting hands, and Natasha stares at the blonde with wide eyes as she kicks the body away. “Point for me.” Anastasia says casually, turning the masked head so the eyes are aimed for her face.

    “Dammit.” A muffled voice says, coming from the head detached from it’s body. Natasha jumps, green eyes wide as her gaze flickers between the moving body and it’s detached head. “Hello to the readers.”

    “What?” Natasha asks, wondering what the hell the head is looking at because it’s obviously not Anastasia.

    “Chemicals made him batshit crazy or something. He constantly thinks he’s in a book or a comic or a game or something along those lines.” Anastasia tells the other assassin as she punts the head towards Deadpool’s body. “You’re losing your touch, Wade.”

    “Well this isn’t a comic  _or_  a book  _or_  a game. It’s… I think it’s a fanfiction. How the hell did I end up in one of these?” Deadpool questions. “Whatever. How are you, Anastasia. It’s been, what, five years?”

    “I wish.” Anastasia mumbles, rolling her eyes.

    “No you don’t.” Deadpool shoots back right away. The mercenary puts away his weapons. When Anastasia turns around Deadpool pulls out his pistol and fires. Anastasia ducks, and the bullet hits a thick wall. Now that Deadpool thinks about it, the walls might be bulletproof along with soundproof. “She’s good. I can understand why you guys like her.”

    “Who are you  _talking_  to?” Anastasia shouts as Deadpool follows her and her… Girlfriend? Romantic interest?

    “The readers, dipshit.” The mercenary shoots back. “You could’ve made her a bit smarter, huh?”

    “Zip it. C’mon. We’ve got basically everything. And it’s like breakfast time, so there’s probably pancakes or something.” Anastasia says, and her ‘friend’ picks up his speed until he’s walking next to the two women.

    “So… Are you guys girlfriends?” Wade asks, motioning to Anastasia and Natasha with a gloved hand.

    “Dating.” Natasha replies before Anastasia can think about her and Natasha’s relationship status.

    “Sweet. So far you’ve got twelve chapters so people seem to like the two of you together.” Wade says, getting another eye roll from Anastasia.

    “Yep, whatever you say Wade. How did you find me? Or should I ask how long have you been following me?” Anastasia asks.

    “About a month.” Wade says casually, as if that isn’t creepy as hell. Anastasia scowls as she glances at Wade.

    “That’s creepy.”  
    “Maybe a bit. Pancakes!”

    “Told you. Help yourself.” Anastasia motions to the huge stack of food, and Deadpool rushes to it and starts piling a bunch on a plate. Or is it a platter? Either way he grabs at least seven on his first round. He also grabs a beer before going and sitting on the couch, turning on some crappy syfy movie.

    “Кто, черт возьми, что?” Bucky asks as he walks into the room, a gun in his metal hand in about half a second. Steve runs into the room when he hears Bucky’s tone, and then he looks at the stranger in a superhero suit on the couch with a horribly scarred face. Who’s eating the pancakes he made quite happily.

    “Shooting me will only make a mess.” Wade comments, not looking away from Sharknado 2.

    “Anastasia’s friend. I think we may need to unlock one of the guest rooms, because I don’t think he wants to leave anytime soon.” Natasha mumbles, sounding disappointed with no small amount of annoyance. Steve sighs heavily before leaving the room to go prepare one of the guest rooms.

 

***

  
Кто, черт возьми, что? - Who the hell is that?


End file.
